Dos extraños
by azaak
Summary: Un baile de disfraces, dos extraños, una noche de pasión. Ahora deben encontrarse con la única pista que tienen: el sabor de sus labios. Lemmon. Songfic HHr.


_Pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic. Esta vez mi loca imaginación se a atrevido con un lemmon, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _

_La canción se llama "**DOS EXTRAÑOS**" y es de **Merche**._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro._

_Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quiero dedicarle este fic _a _nadiapotter,_** **_lanyera,_** **_Towanda-J_****_, Katiuska, LowlyMARIANA, missyumikov, hadita1991 y .o0Neleb0o. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos en mi anterior fic, sois un sol. Un besazo y gracias por vuestros reviews, sois un cielo._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DOS EXTRAÑOS**

Eran finales de Octubre en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y el Trío Dorado se encontraba estudiando en la Sala Común.

-Ron, te lo digo por última vez, no te voy a dejar la redacción de pociones para que la copies.

-Pero Hermione si solo voy a echarle un vistazo.

-Te he dicho que no. Si quieres luego te la corrijo.

-¡Que detalle! Y tu Harry ¿me dejarás comprobar tu redacción?

-Hermione tiene razón, debes hacerla tú solo.

-¡Que malos amigos, no tienen compasión de mi!

-Deja de lamentarte y empieza a hacerla. Si la hubieses hecho con Harry y conmigo no tendrías que hacerla ahora.

-Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar. Yo si tengo vida social.

-Ron, hablar con tu hermana no cuenta.

-Muy graciosa – en ese preciso instante el retrato se abrió y entró una alterada Ginny – Hablando de la reina de Roma…

-Hola chicos ¿os habéis enterado de la nueva locura de Dumbledore?

-Genial¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a ese viejo chiflado ahora?

-¡Ron, no hables así del director! – exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

-Pues va a organizar un baile de Halloween por parejas, pero nadie sabe con quien le va a tocar hasta que llegue al baile. Entonces buscas a la pareja que tenga el mismo número que tú, porque todos van con máscaras, y estás con ella toda la noche hasta las 12 que desaparece la máscara.

-¡Wow¿Y que cursos van a participar?

-Todos

-¡Que¿Y si me toca con una mocosa de primero?

-¡Ron! Dumbledore hará las parejas lo más afines posibles. Y yo me preocuparía más si me tocase con alguien de Slytherin que de primero.

-¡Que horror¿Te imaginas que me toca con Pansy Parkinson¡iug!

-Por lo menos a ti no te puede tocar con Crabbe o Goyle.

-No se si preferiría ir con alguien de ellos o con una loca como esa Romilda Vane – contestó Harry.

-Creo que prefiero ir con una de primero, pero no creo que Dumbledore le haga eso a su alumno favorito.

-Ya os lo he dicho, van ha ser parejas para pasar una buena noche, no para desear matarlas.

-Déjalo Ginny, por mucho que te esfuerces tu hermano no lo va a entender.

-Ya lo se, pero mi madre dice que por lo menos lo intente.

-Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si fuese tonto.

-¡Ah¿Es que no lo eres?

-Cuidado hermanita, recuerda que soy prefecto.

-Si Ron, bueno me voy que he quedado. ¡Hasta luego!

-Espera¿con quien has quedado¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

-¡No te importa! – Y sin más salió por el retrato dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-¿Quien se ha creído esa niña para hablarme así?

-Ron, ella ya no es una niña. Déjala que haga su vida.

-Para Harry y para ti es muy fácil decirlo, vosotros no tenéis hermanos.

-Y gracias a Merlín que no tengo un hermano tan posesivo como tu.

-No soy posesivo, solo me preocupo por mi hermanita.

-Tu hermana sabe cuidarse solita y por lo que cuenta no es tan inocente como parece.

-¿Qué es lo que cuenta? Dímelo Hermione, tengo que saberlo.

-Pregúntaselo a ella, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-¿Y yo que¿Yo no me merezco un buenas noches?

-Con lo pesado que estás hoy, no. Hasta mañana – Y sin más subió al dormitorio de chicas.

-Yo también me voy a dormir – dijo el ojiverde.

-Claro, como se ha ido Hermione ya no te interesa quedarte.

-¿Qué dices? Tengo sueño y por eso me voy, no hay otra explicación.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas, pero a ti te gusta.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Buenas noches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días fueron pasando hasta llegar el dia de Halloween y con él, el gran baile esperado por todos.

Los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos y subieron pronto a cambiarse.

-¡Harry!

-¡Que!

-¡Ayúdame! Yo solo no puedo ponerme esto – y es que a Ron Weasley, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que vestirse de romano, con yelmo y todo, para cubrir su cara.

-Gracias. Oye ¿tu de que vas disfrazado?

-De Príncipe de las Tinieblas – El disfraz de Harry era todo negro, con dos alas negras enormes, una capa y a juego una máscara negra que le daba un aire misterioso y sexy.

-¡Ah! Y ¿Por qué las lentillas rojas?

-Porque con las gafas y la máscara no veo bien, además así no me reconocen.

-Es verdad, todo el mundo conoce tus ojos. Bueno ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Hombre, yo me quitaría los calcetines con las sandalias.

-Je, je, es que estoy un poco nervioso. Ya esta, vamos.

Y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar ya estaba a rebosar y tuvieron que pasar esquivando algunos disfraces demasiado ostentosos, aunque con las inmensas alas de Harry tampoco pasaban desapercibidos, pero por lo menos nadie los reconoció.

-Atención alumnos – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore – que los chicos vayan a la mesa donde está el profesor Snape para coger su numero, y las chicas a la de la profesora Mcgonagall. Cuando tengan sus números aparecerán unos carteles en su espalda con el número que hayáis sacado y desaparecerán al encontrar a su pareja. ¡Que comience el juego y divertiros!

-Vamos Harry, tu primero.

-El 286 ¿y tú?

-El 531

-Bueno nos vemos luego¡suerte!

-Tú también y que te diviertas.

-Si – y se encaminó a buscar a su pareja – 286, 286 ¿Dónde estas? –

Y ante sus ojos apareció lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida. Una muchacha vestida con un traje largo de color blanco y dorado, con mangas largas y acampanadas y escote en "V". Llevaba unos zapatos blancos con un poco de tacón, el pelo suelto y rizado cayendo en cascada por su espalda y un par de alas blancas como la nieve a juego con su máscara.

"_Es un ángel"_ pensó Harry, pero en ese preciso momento en que estaba admirando su belleza se dio la vuelta y observó con entusiasmo que en su espalda estaba escrito con tinta dorada el número 286. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia ella y le susurró en el oído.

-Aceptaría una Dama de la Luz pasar la noche con un Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver el número que tenia Harry en su mano.

-Será un placer compartir la noche contigo – Y cogiendo la mano del moreno se encaminaron hacia el centro de la sala. Con delicadeza posó su mano sobre su fina cintura y le ofreció la otra para bailar.

-¿No crees que es aburrido no poder hablar de nada para no reconocernos?

-Hay veces que sobran las palabras, Príncipe de las Sombras, a mi no me parece una coincidencia que tu vayas de demonio y yo de ángel, el destino nos ha unido – y acercándose a su oído susurro – déjate llevar.

Le era tan familiar aquella voz tan dulce que estaba seguro de haberla oído antes. Él conocía a esa chica, pero a la vez era tan misteriosa, tan delicada. Y sus ojos, eso ojos color miel que desprendían confianza, él los conocía pero no sabia de que, y lo más preocupante era que cada vez lo atraían más y no iba a ser capaz de contenerse. De repente alguien puso una copa en su mano y volvió de su embobamiento.

-Brindemos – dijo el ángel, más bien la diosa – por nuestro encuentro.

-Por nuestro encuentro – repitió el ojiverde, ahora con lentillas rojas.

-Sígueme – le susurro, y jalándolo de la mano lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor.

Por el camino distinguió a Ron hablando animadamente con ¿Catwoman? Debía ser el champagne. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y el ángel lo jalaba hacia dentro.

Estaba todo oscuro, no se veía nada, solo podía sentir una suave y cálida mano que lo agarraba con fuerza.

-Ya hemos llegado, siéntate en el sofá – y lo jaló hacia abajo, cayendo los dos en un mullido y cómodo sofá.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Porque no quiero que nuestro encuentro termine aún.

-No te entiendo, no tiene porque terminar.

-Son las 11:50 y dentro de 10 minutos la máscara desaparecerá.

-Que importa eso. Da igual quienes seamos.

-Rompería el encanto – Harry notaba su aliento pegado a su cara – y no quiero que nuestro encuentro termine así, ahora estamos en tu territorio, Príncipe de la Noche – y sin poder aguantarlo más acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó sus labios.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pasión, deseo, ternura, necesidad, pero a la vez anhelado, como si toda su vida lo hubiese estado esperando, como si necesitara de él para seguir viviendo. Profundizó el beso y sintió la lengua de la chica invadir su boca, no se quedó atrás y uso la suya, iniciando así una guerra en la que sobraba hasta el aire. Notó como una mano, suave y delicada, se posaba sobre su mejilla: la máscara había desaparecido.

Despacio se separaron, el oxigeno era vital. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que rompía el silencio. Su mano seguía sobre su mejilla, y posó la suya sobre la de ella.

-Ya son las 12 ¿Por qué no nos quitamos las alas? Las mías son incomodísimas.

-Las mías también. Te ayudo

-Gracias – dijo ella dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios – ahora te ayudo yo.

Cuando se hubieron desprendido de esas molestas alas volvieron a sentarse algo nerviosos.

-Te importa que me quite los zapatos, los tacones me están matando.

-Por supuesto que no, si a ti no te molesta que yo haga lo mismo.

-Claro que no.

Una vez descalzos, sin querer, Harry rozó el pie de ella, notando su tibieza. La atracción era incontrolable por más tiempo y ambos explotaron fundiendo de nuevo sus labios en uno, pero esta vez no se controlaron. Él bajó sus manos a su cintura mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su rebelde cabello.

_Eran dos extraños _

_dándose mil besos sin parar. _

_De un par de sonrisas _

_nacen las caricias _

_que no quisieron parar._

Pronto la chica comenzó a bajar sus manos por al pecho del moreno. Desató la capa e introdujo su mano por dentro del jersey en una profunda caricia por su espalda. El chico suspiro, no podía quedarse atrás, quería que ella sintiera todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a él. Trazó un camino de besos por toda su cara, su cuello, su escote,…

Ella no paraba de suspirar, le encantaba como aquel chico la trataba, con tanta ternura, tanta delicadeza… Un momento ¡ni siquiera sabia quien era! Ya era tarde, había surgido la atracción nada más verse y ahora daban rienda suelta a su pasión y no quería detenerse, no podía, solo quería saber una cosa que no la dejaba concentrarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eso no importa ahora.

-Solo dime tu nombre, así podré susurrarlo más tarde.

-Llámame como tú quieras, ahora soy tuyo.

Se calló ahogando un gemido cuando sintió como los labios de ella succionaban su cuello y creyó oír un inaudible "_Harry_" cuando bajó su mano a su trasero y la sentó encima de él, subiendo con su otra mano ese molesto vestido. Pero era imposible ella no sabia quien era él, había bebido demasiado y ese embriagador perfume a vainilla que desprendía su ángel lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo su cuerpo olía y sabia a vainilla y quería comprobar si el resto de su piel también, pero ¿Cómo demonios se quitaba ese maldito vestido? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como la chica le quitaba el jersey y comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho. Lentamente subió su mano por su pierna llegando al muslo para después subir hasta la ingle.

Ella gimió más fuerte, realmente ese chico sabía donde tocar, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hecho hacia atrás quedando ella encima de él. Haciendo una hilera de besos y tocando sus pectorales siguió bajando hasta llegar al principio de su pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo, sintió como la agarraba más fuerte y no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera hasta la médula al sentir sus manos recorrer su piel por debajo del vestido. Volvió a subir las manos por el pecho de él, estaba segura de que jugaba al quidditch, sus músculos estaban muy bien formados, siguió subiendo, quería tocar su cara, aprenderla de memoria, era una forma de verlo sin utilizar la vista, la recorrió por completo y cuando estaba subiendo por su frente sintió como enlazaba sus manos con las de ella, girándola y quedando el encima mientras murmuraba:

-Te llevaré al placer del infierno para después subirte al cielo.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas - y juntaron sus labios sellando el pacto que acababan de forjar – pero recuerda que soy un ángel y aún soy muy inocente – dijo con voz sensual.

Yo también soy más inocente de lo aparento.

_Se pasó la noche _

_entre vino y copas de champagne, _

_besos y miradas, _

_sin soltar palabras _

_que pudieran molestar._

Entonces ella si que iba a llegar hasta el final y por lo que acababa de decirle ¡era virgen! Él también lo era pero sabía que a ella le iba a doler, y aún así no iba a echarse atrás.

Él haría que no olvidara esta noche, no iba a permitir que se arrepintiera, por eso no iba a decirle quien era, no quería ver su cara de decepción al descubrir que el era Harry Potter, aunque estuvo cerca cuando casi toca su cicatriz, menos mal que como buen buscador fue rápido y actuó cogiendo sus manos.

Sintió como mordisqueaba su hombro y como acariciaba su pecho con su lengua. Buscó a tientas la cremallera del vestido hasta que por fin la encontró y se deshizo de él, la chica se estremeció entre sus brazos y él trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando por los hombros pero saltándose el pecho. Después volvió a subir, centrándose en su pecho y acariciándolo con dulzura por encima del sujetador. Su ángel no paraba de murmurar cosas inaudibles contra su cuello y cada vez aferraba más a Harry contra ella.

Se preguntó como serian de suaves, pero no se atrevía a comprobarlo, quizá a ella le molestara, aunque por los jadeos que emitía parecía todo lo contrario. Sintió como terminaba de quitarle el pantalón y no queriendo atrasarlo más le quitó el sostén dejando libres sus pechos. Comenzó a besarlos y a acariciarlos, sin prisa, con suavidad, realmente también sabían a vainilla.

Ella intensificaba sus caricias, llegando hasta el borde de su boxer y metiendo la mano hasta llegar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, lo sintió gemir y se deshizo de la prenda. Ojalá pudiera verlo, el chico estaba muy bien dotado y no era nada brusco, al contrario, era muy tierno y dulce, seguramente había entendido la indirecta de antes, pero aún así se notaba que también era su primera vez.

Estaba en clara desventaja, ella ya lo había desnudado, y sin pararse a pensar se deshizo de la única prenda que los separaba, sintiendo sus cuerpos piel con piel y aliento con aliento. No podía retrasarlo más, tenía que ser todo un gryffindor y terminar lo que había empezado. Hermione siempre decía que tenía que ser igual de valiente con las chicas que con Voldemort. Hermione… se imaginó su cara en la oscuridad y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero tenía que pensar en otra cosa, él no era un pervertido para pensar en ella mientras estaba con otra chica.

Se concentró en lo que tenia que hacer, la besó como pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella, ella respondió al beso dando a entender que no lo retrasara más. Lentamente se introdujo en ella, notó como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, se quedó quieto y la besó pidiendo disculpas. Ella aceleró el ritmo, llegando así a una danza en la que sus cuerpos se mezclaban convirtiéndose en uno. Gimieron juntos al unísono, llegando juntos al cielo, y cayeron exhaustos, él encima de ella.

Harry conjuró una manta, tapándolos a los dos mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho. Se besaron y cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que estarían juntos, al menos por esa noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó sintiendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero al comprobar que estaba en la misma oscuridad y sentir a su ángel encima de él, comprobó que era real.

-Buenos días – lo saludaron dándole un profundo beso.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de dia?

-Porque entra luz por debajo de la puerta.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos busquen.

-Si, tienes razón – dijo levantándose y comenzando a buscar su ropa a tientas.

_El tiempo se agotó _

_y salieron de aquel bar, _

_enfermos de pasión, _

_prendados de ese amor _

_la luz del día los separó. _

_Como vampiros al amanecer, _

_no se volvieron a ver._

Una vez vestidos se acercaron a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla una mano se posó encima de la suya y unos labios presionaron los suyos con desesperación. Se dejó llevar de nuevo por el perfume de su ángel, solo una vez más.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar ya era tarde. La puerta ya estaba abierta y su ángel había desaparecido. Se encaminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, embriagado aún por el aroma de su amante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hermione¿Se puede saber donde estabas? Te llevo buscando toda la mañana.

-Buenos días a ti también, Ginny. ¿Qué querías?

-¿Qué tal anoche?

-¡Anoche! Eh… bien ¿Y tu?

-Depende a que parte de la noche te refieras…

-¿Me lo vas a contar ya o voy a tener que seguir insistiendo?

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya te lo cuento. Pues resulta que me tocó con un vampiro encantador, lo pasamos muy bien, pero cuando desaparecieron las máscaras…

-¿Qué pasó, Ginny?

-¡Que era Malfoy!

-¡QUE¡No puede ser!

-Pero eso no es todo, él me besó y me dijo que me amaba.

-Y tu ¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno yo… estoy saliendo con Draco.

-¡Estas loca¡Es Malfoy! El mismo Malfoy que aprovecha cualquier ocasión insultarnos y lanzarnos maleficios.

-Ya lo se, pero conmigo es distinto. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyaré, pero ten cuidado.

-Gracias Hermione – dijo abrazándola- necesitaré tu ayuda, si mi hermano se entera le da un ataque.

-Si tu hermano se entera, Voldemort a su lado parecerá un novato.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro que si.

-Bueno¿y que tal tu noche¿Quién era tu pareja?

-La verdad Ginny, no lo se.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo¿Es que te dejó plantada?

-No, lo que pasa es que no le vi la cara.

-¿Como que no le viste la cara¿Es que no desapareció su máscara?

Y ya no pudiendo aguantar más, la castaña le confesó todo a su amiga, que se quedó con la boca abierta.

_¿En que estabas pensando _

_cuando os fuisteis sin hablar? _

_No sabes bien como se llama, _

_si, su forma de besar. _

_No te perdono que no _

_le dieras tu teléfono. _

_En estos casos tanta timidez _

_no hace ningún bien. _

_Lo tienes que encontrar _

_y volverlo a enamorar._

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Me estas diciendo que tú, la alumna más responsable del colegio, la chica que nunca rompe las reglas ni se deja llevar por sus instintos, te acostaste anoche con un chico que no sabes quien es, que no le viste la cara, que no sabes ni siquiera su nombre y que encima era tu primera vez?

-Si, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.

-¿Y luego te sorprendes de que yo esté con Draco? Tu haces cosas mil veces peores.

-Ya lo sé, pero nos dejamos llevar y surgió. Ese chico tenia algo que se me hacia muy familiar y desde el primer momento surgió la atracción y no pudimos pararla.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo se, pero tengo que encontrarlo – dijo pensativa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto un chico moreno contaba a su amigo pelirrojo la misma historia.

-Wow, si que fue movida tu noche ¿Cómo vas a encontrarla?

-No lo se, pero lo tengo que hacer, tengo que verla otra vez.

-Si que te ha dado fuerte ¿y no sabes nada de ella?

-Solo que sabía a vainilla y que tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

-Pues va a ser muy difícil ir besando a todas las chicas del castillo hasta que encuentres a la tuya, pero si quieres que te ayude…

-Déjalo, no voy a hacer eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero estoy dispuesto a encontrarla, y esta vez no la dejaré escapar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los meses hasta llegar las vacaciones de navidad, pero este año no se fueron muchos alumnos del colegio, ya que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro en el que podían estar.

Todos estaban felices por la llegada de las vacaciones, excepto dos alumnos de sexto que andaban pensativos y melancólicos desde Halloween.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos¿Es que no estáis contentos por las vacaciones?

-Si, claro. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por los exámenes.

-Y yo por Voldemort, hace tiempo que no se nada de él.

-Si, ya, pero de todas formas estáis los dos muy raros.

-Lo que tú digas Ron, yo m e voy a mi cuarto.

-Y yo voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo – dijo el ojiverde encaminándose hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

_Pasaron los meses _

_y no se volvieron a cruzar. _

_Y en cada salida _

_nuevas despedidas, _

_que no les hizo olvidar _

_todo lo que pasó en esa noche, _

_cuando se dieron tanto sin reproches. _

_Y se pusieron a buscar, _

_no se cansaron de esperar. _

_Como vampiros un anochecer _

_se volvieron a ver._

Y es que no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un instante, ni siquiera tenia pesadillas, solo soñaba con su ángel. Cada noche se reencontraban, y aunque fuera en sus sueños, conseguía verla una vez más.

Iba tan distraído pensando en su amada que no se percató de los gritos de un histérico pelirrojo hasta que este lo agarró de la túnica.

-Harry, llevo llamándote un rato, me han oído hasta en Plutón.

-Lo siento Ron, no te había oído.

-Ya me he dado cuenta¿otra vez pensando en ella?

-No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, ya ni siquiera pienso en Voldemort.

-Si que te ha dado fuerte, y yo que pensaba que estaba obsesionado con Luna…

-¿Te gusta Luna?

-Mm.… Si, me gusta mucho. Desde que nos tocó de pareja en Halloween hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y como Hermione y tú estáis tan raros pues tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Yo creo que a Luna le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Un momento¿Luna era Catwoman?

-Je,je,je. Si era ella ¿verdad que era un disfraz muy original¿De verdad crees que le gusto?

-Si, estoy seguro, y eso yo suelo ser muy despistado para estas cosas.

-Tienes razón, si hasta tú te has dado cuenta será por algo.

-Si, bueno ¿para que me buscabas?

-¡Ah! Se me había olvidado – su cara cambió por una muy seria – necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿De que se trata?

-Necesito que vigiles a mi hermana un rato, es que creo que está saliendo con alguien y yo he quedado con Luna – se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Estás loco! Como se entere Ginny, nos matará.

-No tiene por que enterarse, solo quiero saber quien es "el afortunado".

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada, no pienso seguirla todo el rato.

-Gracias amigo, te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amada – dijo echando a correr.

-Si, como si fuera tan fácil…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la Sala Común se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Hermione, que se encontraba leyendo un libro junto al fuego.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?

-Nada¿has visto a Ginny?

-Si, esta en su cuarto¿para que la buscas?

-Es que Ron me ha mandado a buscarla.

-¡Oh¿A ti también te ha estado preguntando quien es su novio?

-No, a mi directamente me ha mandado a espiarla hasta que lo averigüe.

-¿Y que vas ha hacer¿No pensarás espiarla?

-No, por supuesto que no, solo tendré que controlar donde está para cuando venga Ron decírselo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Por qué¿Sabes, acaso, quien es?

-Si, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-Vamos Hermione – dijo tomándola de las manos- ¿es que no confías en mi?

-No es eso Harry, es que te pondrás furioso.

-No será para tanto, ni que estuviera saliendo con Malfoy.

-¿Y si lo está?

-No puede ser¡eso es imposible! – Se calló de golpe al ver la expresión de su amiga - ¡Lo voy a matar¡Maldita serpiente! Cuando lo coja le voy a…

-¡No Harry! – Dijo tomándolo de los hombros – tu no vas ha hacer nada, esto es decisión de Ginny y tu no tienes nada que ver.

-Tienes razón, pero como le haga algo, por mínimo que sea, se acordará toda su vida.

-No te preocupes, si le hace algo yo será la primera que le eche todas las maldiciones que me sé. Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ron, sabes que se pondría histérico.

-Te lo prometo – dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo un escalofrío. Eso ojos… no, no podía ser.

-Bueno Harry ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a cenar?

-Si, claro – dijo parpadeando y volviendo a la realidad.

_¿En que estabas pensando _

_cuando os fuisteis sin hablar? _

_No sabes bien como se llama, _

_si, su forma de besar. _

_No te perdono que no _

_le dieras tu teléfono. _

_En estos casos tanta timidez _

_no hace ningún bien. _

_Lo tienes que encontrar _

_y volverlo a enamorar._

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, se disponían a cenar cuando apareció Ron con una sonrisa demasiado boba incluso para él.

-Hola Ron ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien – respondió cambiando su sonrisa bobalicona por otra de felicidad absoluta al ver la comida.

-¿Solo bien?

-Vale, muy bien… somos novios.

-Por fin, hasta Harry se había dado cuenta ¡enhorabuena!

-¡Oye¡ bueno pues la verdad es que te estabas tardando un poco.

-Por lo que parece no soy el único ciego.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, por nada. Para celebrarlo he organizado una pequeña reunión.

-¡Ron, tu eres perfecto, tienes que dar ejemplo, no puedes hacer eso!

-Hermione, estamos en vacaciones, tienes que divertirte un poco.

-Esta bien, pero que termine pronto, no quiero que los profesores nos regañen.

-Tu tranquila, solo disfruta de la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se había encargado de reunir a gran cantidad de alumnos en la Sala de los Menesteres, y no solo eso, había conseguido un montón de comida y hasta había adornado la sala.

-Vaya Ron, estoy impresionada, no creí que fueras capaz de organizar algo así y con tanta discreción.

-Gracias, viniendo de ti es un halago. Pero aún no habéis visto mejor ¡he conseguido wisky de fuego!

-¡QUE! Eso está prohibido, nos castigarán a todos.

-No seas aguafiestas y déjanos divertirnos. Si tú no eres capaz de pasarlo bien es tu problema.

-Yo si puedo pasármelo bien, pero no hacia falta traer alcohol.

-Lo que pasa es que como tú no eres capaz de beberlo los demás tampoco podemos hacerlo.

-¡Que no soy capaz! Ahora verás – y tomando un vaso de la dichosa bebida se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Y ahora que? Era o no era capaz de beber.

-Bueno, si tú lo has hecho los demás también tenemos derecho.

-Maldito Weasley ¡me las vas a pagar!

-Tranquilízate Hermione, lo ha hecho para liarte – dijo el ojiverde, interviniendo al ver la cara de ira de su amiga – vamos a sentarnos un rato.

-Odio que me tomen el pelo, sobretodo si es un cabeza hueca como Ron…

-Eh, mejor vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien.

-… y encima se cree que puede reírse de mi, como si fuera igual de estúpida que él…

-Oye¿no es esa Ginny?

-… lo voy a… si ¡y esta con Malfoy!

Vamos – dijo empujándola hasta ellos - ¡Ginny¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Tu hermano puede pillarte con él.

-Ya lo se, por eso lo he hecho. No vamos a escondernos más, y mejor que se entere en un sitio lleno de gente, donde no pueda hacernos nada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, se acaba de arriesgar a que le eche un puñado de maldiciones.

-Bueno, sigue siendo mejor que estar a solas con él cuando se entere.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Suerte – dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy.

-Gracias Potter – dijo aceptando su mano y estrechándosela.

-Cuídala bien – dijo Hermione repitiendo el gesto del moreno.

-No te preocupes Granger, está en buenas manos – dijo aceptando también la mano de la castaña.

-Vamos Hermione, dejemos sola a la parejita – dijo el ojiverde llevándola a la pista de baile - ¿quieres bailar?

-Pero si odias bailar.

-Ya, pero contigo no. – respondió cogiéndola de la cintura y apoyando su mano en su hombro, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara levemente.

Cuando ya estaba cogiéndole el truco para no pisarla, la chica se paró de golpe.

-Harry, no me encuentro bien, todo me da vueltas – dijo dejándose caer en su pecho.

-¿Estas mareada? Debe ser el wisky que tomaste antes. – Dijo pasando el brazo de la chica por encima de su hombro para ayudarla a andar – Te llevaré a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la Sala Común, no sin cierta dificultad, se dejaron caer en el sofá.

-¿Cómo estás¿Se te pasa un poco?

-No, tengo ganas de vomitar.

-¡Espera! Te llevaré al aseo.

Pero al ponerse de pie perdieron el equilibrio y volvieron a caerse, esta vez la castaña encima del ojiverde, lo que provocó el sonrojo por parte de los dos.

-Lo siento – dijo la ojimiel esquivando la mirada del chico.

-No importa, si no puedes andar te llevaré yo – dijo tomándola en brazos y encaminándose hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Una vez allí la dejo sobre su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Creo que si¿Por qué tu no estás mal? También has bebido.

-Porque yo no me lo bebí todo de golpe.

-¡Maldito Ron¡Como me duele la cabeza!

-Je, je, je. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes resaca.

-Harry, muchas gracias por traerme y por preocuparte por mi.

-Tu te has preocupado por mí mil veces, es lo mínimo que podía hacer – dijo recostándose a su lado.

-Si quieres vuelve a la fiesta, yo estoy bien y ya puedo subir a mi cuarto.

-Pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, y prefiero quedarme contigo.

-¿Sabes? Esto debería ser al revés, yo cuidándote a ti y no tú a mí.

-Bueno, alguna vez teníamos que cambiar de papel. Y ahora a descansar – dijo incorporándose y sacándole los zapatos a la castaña, tapándola luego con una manta. – Dulces sueños – dijo posando un suave beso en su frente que la hizo estremecer.

-Harry – dijo tomándolo de la muñeca - ¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Claro que sí – dijo sacándose sus zapatos y tumbándose junto a ella.

La ojimiel aprovechó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, el moreno respondió apoyando su cabeza encima de la de ella, dándole un beso en el cabello y aspirando su olor a ¿vanilla?

-No puede ser – susurro - ¡hueles a vainilla!

-Si ¿Y que? – Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Pasa algo?

Pero el ojiverde ya no escuchaba, se había quedado atónito al mirar los ojos de la chica, ahora todo encajaba, la voz tan familiar, el olor, su mirada, su compenetración. Estaba a punto de comprobarlo y si demorarse más hizo lo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo: la besó.

La castaña se quedó helada de la sorpresa ¡Harry la estaba besando! Un momento, ese sabor ella lo conocía, aunque viviera mil años no lo olvidaría jamás¡era el chico de Halloween! No podía ser ¡Harry y ese chico eran la misma persona! Lentamente comenzó a devolverle el beso al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus manos en su pelo. Él bajó sus manos a su cintura y luego las subió acariciando su espalda. Ella bajó su mano y la introdujo por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su pecho y confirmando así que era el chico en el que no había dejado de pensar los últimos dos meses. Lentamente sus labios se fueron separando, pero no el abrazo en el que estaban enredados. Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

-Por fin te he encontrado – susurro el ojiverde – tanto tiempo buscándote y siempre has estado aquí.

-Hemos sido unos tontos. Tanto tiempo buscándonos y siempre hemos estado juntos ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Por tu olor, por tus ojos, pero sobre todo por el sabor de tus labios.

-Lo siento, tendría que haberte dicho quien era antes de llevarte allí, pero es que quería que supieras que no me importaba quién fueras, aunque luego me arrepentí.

-No te preocupes, si no me hubieses llevado allí no abría pasado nada y estaríamos como al principio y yo tampoco quise decirte mi nombre cuando lo preguntaste.

-Por eso no me dejaste tocar tu frente…

-Claro, me abrías descubierto – dijo abrazándola más contra él ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando estábamos besándonos imagine que eras tu y no pude quitarme ese pensamiento en toda la noche, todo me recordaba a ti, ahora se porque.

-Si, a mi también me pasó lo mismo, pero no pude evitarlo, incluso susurré tu nombre.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre? Pensé que había sido una imaginación mía.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

-¿Bromeas? Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-La mía también, pero puede mejorarse – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y saltando sobre él.

Comenzaron a besarse pero de pronto se separó de ella y se incorporó, quedando sentado con Hermione sentada encima de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Que no te he dicho lo más importante: Te amo – dijo juntando sus labios con los de ella.

-Yo también te amo – dijo sonriendo y juntando sus labios de nuevo a los de él.

_¿En que estabas pensando _

_cuando os fuisteis sin hablar? _

_No sabes bien como se llama, _

_si, su forma de besar. _

_No te perdono que no _

_pidieras su teléfono. _

_En estos casos tanta timidez _

_no hace ningún bien. _

_Lo tienes que encontrar _

_y volverlo a enamorar._

De nuevo sus lenguas se enredaban en sus bocas, sus cuerpos se enlazaban anhelando el contacto de su piel y sus manos exploraban y recorrían libremente la anatomía del otro. Las manos de ella desabrochaban la camisa del moreno con desesperación y cuando lo consiguieron vagaron libres acariciando su pecho. Él, con ella aún sentada en su regazo, recorría las cordilleras de sus piernas hasta que subió una mano por su espalda dejando que la otra se perdiera por debajo de su falda.

Estaban tan entregados el uno al otro que no oyeron los gritos del tercer miembro del trío resonando por todas partes y acercándose peligrosamente al cuarto en el que estaban.

-… con mi her… - se calló al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos - … mana.

-No es lo que parece – dijeron los dos a la vez mientras intentaban arreglarse un poco la ropa. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Vale, si es lo que parece, pero podemos explicarlo – se aventuró a decir el ojiverde.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una angustiada pelirroja.

-¡Ron, no tenias derecho a hacerle eso a Draco!

-Claro que si. Soy tu hermano y no voy a permitir que nadie te utilice.

-No me está utilizando, él me quiere y yo a él.

-Eso es lo que te ha dicho.

-Si, pero yo le creo ¿No puedes aceptar que el me ame?

-No quiero que te haga nada malo.

-Yo confío en él, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

-Está bien – dijo abrazándola – pero no fingiré que me cae bien.

-No lo esperaba después del puñetazo que le has dado.

-Y vosotros dos – dijo reparando en la presencia del moreno y la castaña, que aprovechando el momento pretendían salir sigilosamente – me debéis una explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó curiosa Ginny

-Pues que he pillado a estos dos succionándose la boca y a punto de hacerme padrino.

-No exageres, tampoco era para tanto – se defendió la ojimiel un poco sonrojada.

-¿Entonces que hacíais? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que Hermione es el ángel – dijo por fin el ojiverde.

-¿Qué ángel¿De que hablas?

-Ginny, Harry es el chico de Halloween.

Ante tales revelaciones los dos pelirrojos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Los otros dos se sonrojaron aún más si eso era posible, ya que esa revelación implicaba muchas más que los dos Weasley no tardarían en comprender.

-Entonces, vosotros dos, la noche de Halloween…

-¡Si! – dijeron los dos amantes cortando a su amigo y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Enhorabuena! – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a sus dos amigos – la verdad es que Dumbledore tiene muy buen ojo para las parejas.

-Si, tienes razón, si no llega a ser por el dichoso baile aún no se habrían dado cuenta de lo que el resto del castillo ya sabe. Por cierto¡Felicidades! – Dijo abrazándolos también – Bueno Ginny, deberíamos irnos, dejemos que la parejita haga sus cositas – y guiñándoles un ojo, salieron de la habitación dejándoles algo de intimidad.

-¿Sabes? Tenías razón – dijo el moreno rodeándola de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos – el destino nos ha unido.

-Si, nos ha unido desde siempre, pero nosotros no hemos sabido verlo hasta ahora – y uniendo sus labios se prometieron no desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se les había brindado.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado, me llevó mucho escribirlo pero yo creo que el resultado a merecido la pena. Para ser mi primer lemmon no me ha quedado tan mal, ese día estaba inspirada._

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo fic._

_Un besazo_

**Lucy**


End file.
